


Status

by Anpan Terbang (Annashya)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Friendship/Love, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 08:59:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19742410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annashya/pseuds/Anpan%20Terbang
Summary: Sedih rasanya, Con. Mantan anak buahnya Eren ngepoin soal dia ke gue. Pake segala nanya, sekarang Eren pacaran sama siapa. Ga tau apa ya, kalau Eren tuh pacar gua.





	Status

**Author's Note:**

> Warning : 
> 
> -JEANEREN HUHUHU  
> -bahasa non baku  
> -typo  
> -slang lo-gue  
> -italic : interaksi dalam chat  
> -ooc  
> -plesetan nama media sosial  
> 

Sebuah pesan masuk membuat kedua alis Jean bertaut.

_Hai, Jean K. Gimana kabarnya? Udah rampung kan ngulinya? Haha._

Nguli? Nguli tuh apa? Orang ini siapa? Jean bertanya pada keheningan yang nyata. Malam itu dia hanya sendiri di kamar tidurnya yang hampir gelap gulita. Bagus saja lampu tidur remang-remang masih menyala, menemani Jean yang terjaga karena insomnia.

Dari pada pesan masuknya dibalas retoris yang seadanya, Jean memutuskan untuk mengklik gambar profil si pengirim. Layar ponsel berganti tangkapan, kini menayangkan foto anak perempuan dengan rambut gelap yang dicepol satu pada bagian belakang. Pose wajah fokus menghadap kamera, dengan senyum (atau malah tawa) lebar yang membuat mata bulatnya melengkung penuh rona. Kedua jempol tangan teracung sempurna, membuat Jean bisa mengingat dengan jelas siapa sosok yang memiliki pancaran rona optimisme begini.

Oh,

Gabi Braun. Keponakan dari bosnya saat magang di perusahaan baja tiga tahun lalu, Reiner Braun.

Kalau diingat-ingat, waktu kuliah dulu Jean magang di sana bersama temen sekelasnya, Eren, dan saat itu Gabi masih duduk di bangku kelas 2 menengah atas. Mereka bertemu di perusahaan naungan Reiner yang memang menjadi ladang bagi anak magang untuk mendapatkan pengalaman. Dan karena misi Jean, Eren maupun Gabi sama-sama mencari pengalaman juga nilai, maka jadilah mereka sering menjadi rekanan walaupun tentunya beda jenjang. Bisa dibilang sih, Gabi berposisi menjadi anak buahnya Jean dan Eren yang divisinya dikepalai oleh Bertholt Hoover.

Sewaktu mereka masih bekerja sama, baik Gabi maupun Jean sering bertukar kabar tentang tugas dan pekerjaan. Namun setelah enam bulan masa magang Gabi selesai, intensitas berkirim pesan di antara mereka menjadi lebih longgar, mungkin karena tidak ada perihal penting yang harus dibahas lagi. Sampai-sampai hal ini terus bergulir dalam satu bulan sejak terakhir kali mereka berjumpa. Baik Gabi maupun Jean jadi tidak pernah berkirim kabar lagi, meskipun keduanya masih saling mem _follow_ akun di _instageram_. Paling-paling hanya sumbangan tanda hati di postingan _random_ saja, sih.

_Kabar gue baik. Gue udah kelaran nguli, lah. Ga sudi nunggu sampe diturunin surat D.O._

Balasan dari Jean baru saja terkirim dan di detik berikutnya langsung bertanda centang dua warna biru. Duga-menduga, sepertinya bocah perempuan satu itu juga sedang terkena insomnia.

_Syukur deh, kelaran juga lo sebelum tujuh taun. Gue sekarang udah jadi mahasiswa nih, di Liberio. Keren kan? :'3_

_Iya_.

_Lo masih komunikasian sama kak Eren kan? Gimana kabarnya dia?_

Alis Jean K (bukan Jean Kuda tapi Jean Kirstein) bertaut lebih tinggi. _**Ctakk**_ \- ada desiran rasa geram meliputi relung dada. Bocah ini baru saja mengetikkan nama Eren dengan sapaan _kak_ , sedangkan dia hanya dipanggil Jean K. Maksudnya apa coba??

Butuh waktu dua menit bagi Jean untuk membalas pesan setelah dibaca. Kalau bocah itu ada pikiran, biar saja dia merasa kalau Jean agak tersinggung karenanya. Biar gaul dan digemari adik-adik gemes begini, Jean juga mau dihormati, dong!

_Woi!_

Dan seolah mengerti kalau ia baru saja diabaikan, Gabi lagi-lagi memberondong pesan Jean dengan harapan bisa lekas dinotis yang bersangkutan.

Sedikit, yah cuma sedikit tapi melihat reaksi Gabi membuat Jean sudah agak puas. Akhirnya dia kembali mengetikkan balasan.

 _Masih tapi rada jarang_ chat _-an. Dia sibuk kerja, sih sekarang._

 _Kak Eren emang pantuan gue deh. Rajin kerja supaya ada tabungan buat masa depan yang lebih cerah. Ga kayak samwan yang hari gini malah_ watzap _-an haha hihi._

 _ **Ctaakkk**_ \- level dua. Jean sudah benar jengkel dibuatnya, apalagi disindir macam begini.

_Males ah denger ocehan lo soal Eren terus._

_Duh cemburu nih?_ 😏

Jean sudah tidak bergairah lagi untuk memberikan serangan balasan. Usai pesan Gabi dibaca, sengaja ia tinggalkan percakapannya begitu saja dengan keadaan layar ponsel masih menyala. Dan kemalasannya benar-benar membebal saat Gabi kembali menuntutnya dengan serangan dadakan.

_Eh tapi gue kepo deh. Sekarang kak Eren lagi pacaran sama siapa ya?_

.

Jarum jam menunjuk ke angka empat, waktu sudah hampir subuh.

Begitu membuka mata setelah kegiatan tidur sepanjang malam, hal pertama yang Connie lakukan adalah mengecek layar ponselnya. Kalau hari-hari biasa ia tidak menemukan satu pun notifikasi penting selain berita cuaca, pada hari ini ada sebuah pesan watzap menyambanginya. Rupanya dari Jean, dan Connie mendesah napas lelah begitu membaca isinya.

Lagi-lagi soal kurang penting.

_Sedih rasanya, Con. Mantan anak buahnya Eren waktu magang dulu, ngepoin soal dia ke gue. Pake segala nanya, sekarang Eren pacaran sama siapa. Ga tau apa ya, kalau Eren tuh pacar gua._

Connie mengusap kedua mata, bukan ingin memastikan kalau ia salah baca atau mengeja, tapi bulir-bulir air mata yang mengering di sudut-sudut benar-benar mengganggu pemandangannya.

Tiga buah jari disapukan pada layar ponsel yang menyala. Hasil _screen shot_ pun langsung dikirimkan pada yang bersangkutan, yang kalau dalam kontak ponselnya Connie bernama Eren Monyet Yeager.

"Aduh, masih hari Jum'at lagi. Libur masih lama ya?" Ujar Connie yang mengeluhkan hari libur yang padahal tinggal menghitung dua jari.

.

Jam sepuluh dhuha*, disaat pekerjaan utama rampung sementara, Eren baru saja diberi kesempatan untuk benar-benar mengecek isi ponselnya. Sejak membuka mata sampai jam segini, ia baru bisa duduk leha-leha. Eren baru bisa benar-benar menotis teman seperjuangannya selain saat mematikan alarm pagi untuk pengingat waktu bangun tidurnya.

Bohong sih.

Tadi pagi saat membuka mata, Eren sudah mengecek ada 5 pesan _watzap_. Satu dari Connie, tiga dari _client_ nya, dan satu terakhir dari sang bos yang meminta ada _meeting_ dadakan jam sebelas nanti. Makanya ketika tiba di gedung kantor, Eren langsung grasak-grusuk mengetuk _keyboard_ komputer demi merampungkan laporan yang harus disetor pada sang bos.

Kalau tidak dikejar _deadline_ , kadang Eren suka kehilangan motivasi untuk merampungkan kerjaan.

Oke, karena pesan dari Connie dirasa tidak terlalu penting, maka Eren sengaja membiarkan dibaca pada momen yang paling akhir. Ya, momen seperti sekarang ini, ketika laporannya selesai, _meeting_ masih satu jam lagi dan sebelum datangnya serangan damprat dan revisi yang bertubi-tubi.

Bodo amat lah soal itu. Eren mau bernapas lega dulu.

Alih-alih berharap mendapatkan _meme_ yang bisa menyegarkan otak dari kawan gundulnya sejak kuliah, Eren justu disuguhkan pesan bergambar hasil jepretan jari pada layar. _Screen shot_ nya berisi tentang keluh kesah Jean yang mendrama sambil membawa-bawa namanya.

**_Sedih rasanya, Con. Mantan anak buahnya Eren ngepoin soal dia ke gue. Pake segala nanya, sekarang Eren pacaran sama siapa. Ga tau apa ya, kalau Eren tuh pacar gua._ **

Kepala Eren yang baru saja mereda suhunya malah kembali mengepul panas. Alih-alih bertanya soal siapa mantan anak buah yang dimaksud dalam pembicaraan. Eren yang sudah gelap mata, lekas menyambut Connie, sebagai pelaku utama pengiriman pesan dengan berondongan sahutan garang.

_APAAN SIH LO, CONN? JANGAN SEBAR FITNAH DONG WOYY! SEMBARANGAN AJA KALO NGOMONG!_

Ketikan dengan huruf kapital menyiratkan perasaan dongkol Eren yang benar-benar tersinggung akibat kabar burung yang disampaikan. Bersyukurlah, Connie sedang gercep** menangkap sinyal amukan, langsung saja dibalasnya pesan Eren dengan kesabaran yang tidak terlalu sabar.

 _Urusan lo bukan sama gue. Kalo mau **senggol dikit bacot** , damprat aja tuh **pacar** lo. Tengah malem ngirim gue _chat _ga penting bikin pagi gue suram aja._

Pesan Connie hanya dibaca, tidak dibalas. Connie pun mahfum saja, sudah tahu betul kalau Eren (pasti) akan mengikuti sarannya. Setidaknya, kali ini ia jauh dari sengketa perkara antara monyet dan kuda yang sudah terjadi sejak mereka menyandang status maba***

.

**Drrrt drrrtt-**

**Drrrt drrrtt-**

Dua pesan masuk, datangnya dari Eren.

Yang pertama isinya berupa _screen shot chat_ yang dia kirimkan tadi malam ke Connie. Dan yang kedua adalah-

Confess _aja ga pernah! Malah ngaku-ngaku jadi pacar gue. Bener-bener banget sih lu, kuda! Kalo berani, sini hadapi gue!_

-protesan Eren, yang tidak pernah dibaca oleh Jean, karena si empunya ponsel sudah paham betul dengan tabiat mantan teman seperjuangannya ketika magang dulu.

Biar sajalah si Yeager itu bertanya-tanya. 'Kan seru juga kalau di pertemuan mereka yang selanjutnya akan membahas dan memperdebatkan hal ini. Biar ada kemajuannya sedikitlah dari perseteruan mereka yang melulu tidak penting.

Walaupun masih entah kapan sih mereka diberikan kesempatan bertemu. Berharap saja mereka masih diberikan umur panjang dan tidak mengalami kepikunan dini untuk membahas soal status ini.

Diam-diam Jean membatin pada semesta.

**Author's Note:**

> Walaupun di canonnya Gabi ini jadi antagonis, tapi ga tau kenapa saya pengen banget bikin dia ngerusuhin Jean sama Eren haha. 
> 
> Catatan :  
> * dhuha : waktu seperempat siang  
> ** gercep : gerak cepat  
> *** maba : mahasiswa baru
> 
> .
> 
> Makasih udah baca sampai selesai!


End file.
